


Ender

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Minestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You couldn't keep the egg.</p><p>So to the blue-eyed boy it went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ender

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but not quite.
> 
> Inspired by Zilleniose's Enderman!Karkat art.
> 
> And my recent addiction to Minecraft.

 

There wasn't much to do in such a blank world, especially not for a mob of any sort. That was okay, all you'd ever wanted was to be left alone anyways. You didn't even have a pack because of this.

All of you knew the whispers that formed when the sun arose, oh, how much you were disliked among them.

Not as much as the creepers, with their loud and annoying ssssssssssSSSSSSBOOMs. But they still disliked you.

You spent daylight away from society, sometimes in the deep dark of mines where few dare to tread, others on the outskirts of villages where you can quietly observe the humans, so interesting with their dependancy. Much different from the small packs of enders you knew, the singularity of most of the other mobs, and the Ender Dragon you claimed to be your leader, your deity and god.

To be seen was to have others alerted of, to have your existence in danger, so you killed.

If they saw you, you killed them, no questions asked. You had heard enough tales to escape the traps they set, with their water with its hiss and smoke and burn when it touched your skin.

You liked to think of yourself as a smarter enderman than most.

And one day you came across an ender egg, presumably from another pack. Perhaps someone had teleported it by accident, but you will never know. You just knew you could not keep it- you weren't a mother, nor did you have the time or patience to try and be one. You knew someone who could be a mother, though.

He was not quite like everyone else in the village. He cared a little more for everyone, with that strange compassion for their own kind you were not quite used to seeing. He did not have a mother, only a father who made lots of cakes and grew lots of wheat. He acted enough like one, though, and maybe he would keep it safe. You didn't want to leave the egg to die, and you doubted another ender would find it before a non-ender entity did. You didn't know what else to do, so to the blue-eyed boy the egg went. You were as quiet as you could be, teleporting straight to his room. His bedsheets were left loosely around him, lips parted slightly to accomodate the overgrown teeth that jutted ever-so-slightly past his upper lip and pillow rested gently between his arms and head.  This was closer than you had ever been to a human before without intent to kill. You laid the egg beside him, as a sort of gift for the morning, and left just as quickly as you appeared.

That was a long time ago, before they kicked him out when they found the ender, calling him a traitor and an enderman spawn himself. Their dependancy and compassion was little shown to those who were different.

It was before you took your residence at The End, with the Ender Dragon himself to guard over you.

Before he appeared in his portal, much older than you last saw of him. His armor was dyed a beautiful blue, sword raised high, and young enderwoman by his side. She had grown up well. He made claims that his life had been ruined by your kind, that it was only fair he took out such a danger to the society of humankind. Somewhere within you, you knew it was your fault. You could only watch as he wiped out the Ender Dragon, then all of the other enders residing, as you desperately hid from the threat you created. You were too much of a coward to fight him.

And at last you towered above him, purple eyes unblinking at he who stood before you.

You don't remember what he said, only your attempts to reason in a language he could not understand, your attempts to fight back, but you knew, you could never kill him.

You deserved it when his warhammer collided with your front and you fell to the ground, when you saw a flash of blue raise above and come back down, when the world around you became black and numb, and the boy stood victorious.

Your name was Karkat Vantas.

You are dead, and so are many of your kind.


End file.
